


Sesuatu yang Berarti

by nanasmanis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasmanis/pseuds/nanasmanis
Summary: Sejujurnya, aku tidak mampu untuk selalu mengerti apa yang kamu mau.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Walau sudah tanggal empat, tapi masih tahun baru untukku. Dan maafkan untuk cerita receh ini :")
> 
> Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah fan fiction.
> 
> Feel free to comment, bookmark, and kudos!
> 
> Warning: Romance (mungkin bisa bikin orang mual), OOC's (banget mungkin), Gaje, Boys Love, EBI-nya ngaco!, Typo?

Tinggal tiga puluh menit. Sebentar lagi televisi akan menayangkan penghitung mundur tahun baru. Namun Kageyama dan Oikawa masih menjaga jarak setelah insiden dua hari yang lalu. Semua terjadi karena Oikawa tidak sengaja membuat kesalahan, yaitu mematahkan gantungan kunci milik Tobio yang berbentuk bola voli. Tooru sendiri bingung, mengapa ia menjadi semarah itu. Padahal ganci tersebut pemberian Oikawa, dan dia sendiri hanya iseng membelinya kemudian memberikan pada si _setter_ jenius.

Pikiran laki-laki berambut cokelat muda itu kacau. Telepon berkali-kali tapi enggak diangkat dan selalu masuk ke dalam pesan suara, dikirim _email_ dan SMS enggak dibalas, didatangin ke apartemen namun Kageyama sendiri sedang tidak ada, serta masih banyak lagi usaha yang sia-sia. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Tooru mencoba menghubunginya.

Dia enggan menerima kenyataan, kalau tahun baru kali ini dilewati tanpa _kareshi_. Bahkan bertengkar pula. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau Kageyama yang terkenal ketus nan masa bodoh bisa jadi ngambek begini. Duh.

Tadi Iwaizumi sempat mengajaknya pergi ke taman kota saat sepulang kuliah, tetapi ia tolak menggunakan dalih ingin menemui Tobio. Walau sebenarnya Tooru cuman tiduran di atas kasur penuh gelisah, galau, merana, sambil menggenggam ponsel pintarnya. Dirinya sudah lelah untuk menemui _kouhai_ -nya. Televisi dibiarkan menyala dengan volume tinggi, sebagai pemeriah ruang tidur yang suram karena hawa sedihnya. Miris.

"Tobio- _chan_ ... jika gantungan kunci itu memiliki arti penting, maaf kalau aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku memang tidak peka ...," lirihnya seraya menarik kemudian memeluk guling yang ditempeli foto Kageyama. Entah mengapa, sejak lusa lalu ia semakin kurang waras.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka, "Kukira kau bersenang-senang dengan penggemarmu. Tapi ternyata tidak," suara lembut namun tegas milik laki-laki menembus gendang telinga Oikawa. Ia kontan bangun dan melihat ke arah pintu kamar. Cowok yang telah bikin perasaanya berantakan ada di depan— ya, di sana ada Kageyama Tobio. Ia mengenakan pakaian kaus putih bertulis _Setter Soul_ dibalut rompi rajut berwarna biru muda dengan celana cokelat panjang. _Overall,_ penampilan ini mampu membuat jantung Oikawa berdesir lebih cepat.

Rasa sebagai tuan rumah muncul, tangan Tooru buru-buru mengambil _remote_ kemudian mematikan televisi. Ia merapikan diri lalu membawa Kageyama pergi ke ruang tamu. Apartemen ini memang tak terlalu luas, hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu yang kecilnya cuma muat satu sofa menampung tiga orang serta sebuah meja kecil. Saat melihat ke pintu luar, akhirnya dia tahu kenapa Tobio bisa ada di dalam tanpa permisi. Dia tidak mengunci pintu.

" _Gomen,_ di sini sempit," Oikawa melempar senyum maklum. "Aku akan mengambil kue dan minuman hangat. Soalnya kan, ini sudah larut malam." Dia buru-buru berdiri, namun tangan kanannya secara tak terduga ditahan oleh Tobio.

"Enggak perlu repot-repot, Oikawa- _san._ Aku datang ke sini untuk minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku memang keterlaluan, sampai marah dan mengabaikan kamu." Matanya menatap laki-laki penerima penghargaan sebagai _setter_ terbaik itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Siapa pun kalau ditatap begitu pasti meleleh. Tooru bahkan tak begerak, kaget bercampur senang. "Tobio- _chan,_ aku tak menyangka kalau kamu bisa minta maaf setulus ini. Sudah berapa lama karaktermu perlahan berubah dari raja tirani sampai sekarang?" Dia tertawa kecut, "Aku itu selalu memaafkanmu, tahu?" Ia menunjuk pada wajahnya, "Lihat! Aku jadi menderita begini gara-gara mikirin kamu!"

"Habisnya, kau matahin gantungan kunci berhargaku!" Kageyama pelan-pelan kembali nyolot.

Muka Tooru sedikit memerah, "Be-berharga katamu? Padahal kan, itu enggak berar—"

"Tapi itu berarti untukku, Oikawa- _san!_ " Lama-lama Tobio jadi jengkel juga akibat melihat tingkah pura-pura polos kakak tingkatnya di universitas ini. "Ugh! Apa kau ingat ketika aku mencari gantungan kunci tersebut saat hujan?"

"Hujan?" Gumamnya pelan, seraya duduk di sofa samping kiri laki-laki pemain _stater_ di Karasuno.

Tooru memutar otak, berusaha memanggil kembali peristiwa dahulu. Akhirnya ia ingat. Tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya waktu hubungan mereka menginjak dua bulan, pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah dia membeli dua gantungan kunci yang sama beserta sebatang cokelat susu putih. Ketika jam kosong, Oikawa menemui kekasihnya serta memberi dua hadiah tersebut. Wajah Tobio kala itu biasa saja, namun dalam hati ingin berteriak juga. Sorenya saat pulang kuliah, mereka tidak pulang bersama karena ada urusan masing-masing yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Tooru sendiri pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saat hari hampir malam. Setiap hari sabtu, ia akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya sampai hari minggu untuk melepas rindu. Untung dirinya belum sempat terkena guyuran hujan yang turun hingga deras sekali. Saat itulah ketegangan mulai terjadi. Ibu memanggilnya ke ruang tamu yang masih memegang telepon rumah, kemudian bertanya apakah Tobio pulang bersamanya. Ia menggeleng, lalu menanyakan alasan mengapa Ibunya bertanya begitu.

Ibunya berkata bahwa Tobio belum pulang ke rumah sampai saat ini. Ayah dan Ibunya khawatir karena saat ini hujan turun deras. Dan ia menggunakan sepeda, tidak dengan bus. Seketika mata Oikawa membulat, diam mematung. Sedetik kemudian dia berdiri, meminta ijin untuk menyusul anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Syukurlah orang tuanya memberikan ijin.

Secepat kilat Tooru mengambil jaket tebal, sedikit uang guna membayar bus, sepatu kets tebal kalau-kalau dia akan berlarian di lumpur atau kubangan air, serta ponsel. Bagusnya, baru keluar rumah sebentar ia sudah menemukan bus yang kebetulan mampir sebentar di depan halte. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak tahu akan ke mana, ia hanya asal masuk ke bus dan mengikuti jalur penumpang lain. Siapa tahu, ia bisa menemukan Kageyama di sekitar trotoar.

Waktu mendekati lima belas menit dan empat penumpang bus turun, tetapi dia belum juga menemui laki-laki itu. _Tobio-chan, di mana kamu?!_ Pikirnya linglung. Bola matanya makin gusar menatap ke luar jendela. Karena usahanya nihil, Oikawa membuka ponsel kemudian mengetik pesan kepada Iwaizumi apakah ia pernah melihat Kageyama sepulang kuliah. Pesan masuk, ia cepat-cepat membukanya. Hajime membalas bahwa dia pernah berandai menuju ke taman kota untuk bersantai. Oleh sebab itu, dirinya mengajak Tooru pergi ke sana sekalian meminta maaf tapi ditolak.

Kontan Oikawa berseru kepada supir bus agar membawanya ke taman kota. Ada beberapa penumpang yang juga ingin ke sana, jadi supir bus memilih untuk segera pergi. Selang tiga menit, dia sampai. Otomatis kakinya turun dari bus setelah memberikan uang. Dari depan gerbang taman, ia dapat melihat di ujung kiri dekat ayunan Kageyama tengah terlihat jelalatan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Oikawa berlari ke arahnya.

"Tobio- _chan_ ...! Sedang apa di sini? Ayo pulang!" Teriaknya sebelum mengatur napas, kecapaian sehabis berlari di bawah hujan. Apalagi banyak kubangan air yang perlu dilompati, dihindari.

Kageyama kaget, "Oikawa- _san?!_ " Buru-buru berbalik, menatap _senpai_ -nya. "Aku sedang mencari gantungan kunci yang terjatuh di sekitar sini. Kau pulang saja deluan, aku enggak apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup walau berusaha ditutupi dengan suara pura-pura ketus.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus pulang!"

"Aku tak akan pulang sebelum gantungan kunci tersebut ada!" Tobio balas lebih kencang.

"—Tch, baiklah!"

Tooru mengalah. Lebih baik ia membiarkan Kageyama berbuat sesukanya, asalkan dia tidak sakit supaya besok bisa kerja kelompok bersama. Mereka mencari di hampir semua tempat di taman. Walau tidak terlalu luas; akibat hujan deras serta banyaknya kubangan air bercampur lumpur, membuat pencarian memakan waktu dan menimbulkan lelah luar biasa.

Selang beberapa waktu, gantungan kunci tersebut telah ditemukan. Benda itu ada di dekat jungkat-jungkit anak-anak, tak jauh dari ayunan tempat jatuh pertama. Mungkin akibat hujan sehingga air menggerakkan gancinya. Pokoknya, apa pun alasan mengapa gantungan itu susah ditemukan, Kageyama sudah enggak perduli. Ia keburu senang banget.

"Sekarang mau pulang?" Oikawa bertanya setelah membersihkan tangan dan gantungan kunci Tobio.

"—Ya. Te-terima kasih, Oikawa- _san._ "

Tooru tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

* * *

 

"Kalau kau ingat kembali, kejadian itu yang membuatku menghargainya." Kageyama memecahkan keheningan. "Ah, ini seperti bukan aku saja. Tapi ... ya, begitulah."

"Mungkin karena kau sudah dewasa? Ibarat metamorfosis dari ulat yang mewakilimu ketika SMP, kepompong untuk masa SMA yang penuh perbaikan moral, dan sekarang menjadi kupu-kupu yang sempurna. Perubahan pasti ada, kan? Kau tidak mungkin tampak kekanak-kanakan terus." Ujar Oikawa lembut. Sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan? Kini adik kelasnya perlahan memperbaiki sikapnya. "Haah ..., _count down_ tahun baru akan segera dimulai. Keluar, yuk?"

"Lihat kembang api?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Tepat ketika mereka keluar apartemen, kembang api dengan bermacam-macam warna dan efek ledakan meluncur dan berhamburan di langit. Suara-suara itu sedikit memekakkan telinga, namun mampu membuat Tobio dan Tooru berbinar melihatnya. Sesaat, mereka lupa dengan pertengkaran terdahulu. Mereka lupa dengan permintaan maaf juga kegalauan yang melanda. Yang ada, dua lelaki tersebut memikirkan sesuatu;

—Tahun baru yang penuh masa depan dan perubahan menuju hal yang baik. Saat itu mereka menyadari satu hal yang fatal, yaitu lupa kalau setiap tanggal satu adalah perayaan hubungan mereka.

"Tobio- _chan,_ kita lupa kalau—"

" _Anniv_ kita? Sudahlah, itu cuma tanggal, kok." Kageyama menggenggam tangan Oikawa, "Ya, hubungan ini tambah lama aja. Untuk selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya." Ia tersenyum. Senyuman manis, tidak seperti senyum paksa yang terlihat menyeramkan. Mungkin senyum ini bisa disadingkan dengan Sugawara. Terlalu manis, bikin diabetes untuk Tooru!

"Tahun baru nanti, kita akan pergi jalan kan? Enggak hanya berdiri di sini?"

"Tentu saja."

Oikawa mencium pipi Kageyama dengan cepat, "Aku makin suka sama kamu."

"A-aku juga ... Oikawa- _san,_ " wajah Tobio memerah. Ia tidak biasa diromantisin, tapi jika dingeselin oleh sikap Tooru yang terlalu ngedrama sih, iya. Tetapi tetap saja, setiap hari bersamanya memalukan.

"Tobio- _chan!_ Kamu nge- _blush!_ "

"—Diamlah."

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!


End file.
